And They Say
by sethismybaby
Summary: My first fic! A cutesy Shackers RHr story... : My timing is a litte off... the trio is in their 5th year, the twins in their 6th and Percy in his 7th, so I've sorta muddled up the ages... but oh well, its my story. Everything HP related belongs to JK my g
1. Holidays

"So the Chudley Cannons won!" Ron Weasley said with a grin, as he pushed his flaming red hair from his face.

It was the first day of the end of term holidays, and the Gryffindor Common Room was full of spirit. Ron was in his fifth year of school, and even though the workload was terrible, he was still enjoying every minute of it.

"Cool" smiled Neville Longbottom, a fellow fifth year, as he continued to flip through a copy of _1001 Uses for Devil's Snare_.

"Yeah, that is cool," added Seamus Finnigan.

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with the excitement of holidays, and with the holidays came the annual Halloween Ball. The atmosphere was full of anticipation, but the Gryffindor's were more pre-occupied with everyone's favourite sport, Quidditch.

"Football's much better" argued Dean Thomas, a muggle born, who after five years of the Wizarding World still didn't understand the concept of the wizarding sport. He continued his game of Gobblestones with a disgusted looking Seamus.

"Yeah right Dean, Quidditch rules" he said, as his emerald gobblestone belched goo all over the table.

"Is this all you ever talk about boys?" questioned Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch Hogwarts had seen to date. "It's boring". She turned away from the conversation and continued to write notes on a long piece of parchment.

"Yep" grinned Fred Weasley, one of the equally famous Weasley twins.

"Of course Hermione, Quidditch is the hottest topic around. So Neville, which sport do you find better, Football", George Weasley said with a mocking tone "or Quidditch" he exclaimed proudly.

"Sorry Dean, that's gutta be Quidditch" said Neville, as he blushed a deep crimson.

A pretty girl with pale skin, and midnight black hair tied neatly in a purple ribbon eyed the boys at the table. Her equally beautiful friend, with dark skin and perfect smile rolled her large brown eyes. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil had had enough.

"I totally agree with Hermione, this is boring."

"Yes I know, it's totally a waste of breath.

"It's not that bad, in fact, I find it quite fascinating." Percy Weasley made his way from the fire over to the fifth year's table. He was in his final year at Hogwarts, and had taken away the position of Head Boy. Although he was a Weasley, he was nothing like his brothers. He loved rules and discipline, and never understood why Fred and George had to be so immature.

"Whoa, Perc… it's the first time this year I have heard you discuss something that isn't so boring… or educational" Ron smiled, as he teased his older brother.

"Children!" Percy scowled as he made his way back to the fire.

"It's the first day of the holiday's guys, lets go do something", exclaimed Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Although he loved to talk about Quidditch, he could tell that everyone needed a little fresh air.

"Now that is something I agree on." Smiled Hermione, as everyone began to filter out of the common room into the sunshine.


	2. The Ball

Ron, Hermione and Harry found themselves sitting outside in the shade of their favourite tree by the lake. From the tree they could see their classmates enjoying the sunshine. Pavarti and Lavender were gossiping on the stone steps leading up to the school, the twins were flying around the school on broomsticks and Neville, Seamus and Dean were swimming lazy laps of the lake.

Hermione placed her parchment on the soft, green grass and turned towards her friends.

"Well", she smiled, "the Halloween Ball is fast approaching, are you guys going?"

Ron looked up from the tiny ball he was tossing from palm to palm.

"Yep" he grinned.

"Me too", said Harry. He was focusing on group of students walking towards him.

Draco Malfoy was the essence of evil at Hogwarts. His offensive demeanour and unattractive personality had earned him many enemies at his school, Ron and his friends included.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel and the Muggle… correction MudBlood." He said with a snarl.

Draco's cronies, who were equally as gruesome, sniggered behind him.

Ron couldn't stand it. He was sick and tired of Draco's pathetic attempts for attention. And he hated the way he called Hermione names. It sickened him.

"Don't call her that Malfoy. She is a better witch than you will ever be." Ron glared.

Pansy Parkinson, Draco's painfully unattractive and devastatingly stupid girlfriend stepped from behind Crabbe and Goyle. She smirked at the trio, and said "He's a boy, Ronald… he'll never be a witch!"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded enthusiastically in agreement with Pansy.

Harry stood up hastily, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed the wand at Draco's leg and shouted "go away Malfoy, and take your goons with you!"

"Scat" said Ron with a death stare.

Malfoy laughed, and motioned for Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to follow him. As he was leaving he turned back to Hermione, Ron and Harry and said with an angry look, "Let's go guys, we have better things to do, and better people to hang around."

The trio watched the Slytherin's walk back towards the castle, and Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks guys", she said with a sad smile. "So, the ball, who are you guys taking?"

Harry looked down into his lap. A crimson wave had made its way across his cheeks.

"I wanted to ask Cho Chang, do you think she'll say yes?"

"I guess you should try", Ron said with a thoughtful look.

Hermione turned back towards Ron. She smiled.

"What about you Ron?"

Ron looked across at Hermione, his face became the same colour as his hair. He was totally embarrassed, but he knew he had to ask Hermione before anyone else did.

"Ummm… well… I was wondering… if you would go with me Hermione? Please." He finished quite pitifully.

Hermione jumped up, her face pale. She gathered up her parchment and quill, put them in her bag and looked back at Harry and Ron.

"I, ah, I gotta go… I forgot I had to study…"

She spun around and ran back towards the castle, he hair flying in the wind.

"I'll go after her mate", and with that Harry jogged off to find Hermione.

"Yep", Ron said with a sad smile.


	3. Girl Talk

"So Dragon's blood really works?"

"Yep, it said so in Teen Witch Weekly"

"Well you should know Cho, you are so our gossip and fashion girl"

Padma Patil, Cho Chang and Emma Brown, the most popular girls in Ravenclaw were enjoying the sunshine. It was the first time in a while that they'd be able to just relax, and not think about transfiguration and charms.

"Guys, don't tease me," laughed Cho. She was a pretty girl, with long, luxurious dark hair and a gorgeous smile. "So what if I like to read". She grinned, and smiled.

"So true Em, if you ever need the gossip, ask Cho". Padma Patil giggled and glanced at her friends. Padma was a twin, he sister Pavarti had been sorted in Gryffindor, which left her alone in Ravenclaw…until she met Cho and Emma. "So, have you decided who you are taking to the Halloween Ball Cho?

Cho looked down at the soft grass. "I want Harry Potter to ask me!"

"Just coz' you've got a crush on him" teased Emma. Emma was in her fifth year, and was very blonde, very funny and loved to joke around with her friends.

""Oh really!" joked Padma.

"Stop teasing me guys," said Cho, in shock horror.

"Sorry", Emma grinned. Cho was so easy to play with.

"So very sorry Mrs Potter", laughed Padma.

Cho swung her satchel and hit Padma on the arm. Emma threw her purse, which hit Cho square in the stomach. The three fell on the ground laughing themselves to tears.

When she finally got her breath back, Cho sat up and smiled at Padma.

"Aren't you asking Neville Longbottom?"

Padma blushed. She'd had a thing for Neville for a long time. And ever since he'd grown into him self, she'd liked him even more.

"Yep, I am" she said, with a look of triumph.

"Well, I am going with Justin Finch Flenley, from Hufflepuff," smiled Emma.

"Wicked" beamed Padma.

Cho pondered for a moment, then winked at her friends. "I will admit Justin is cute Em, but no where near is cute as Harry"

"He is too!" laughed Em,

The girls stood up from where they had fallen over, and continued walking across the grounds. As they got closer to Hogwarts, Ron came into view. He was still sitting under the tree, his hands in his lap. Padma was the first to spot him.

"Hey, is that Ron Weasley, crying under that tree!" She said with a look of shock.

"Leave him alone, Padma, he's a nice guy", Emma said quite hurriedly.

"He is friends with Harry", Cho said with a small laugh. Harry was on her mind.

The girls continued to stare at Ron, until Padma piped up.

"How about we go look at your new makeup for the ball Cho, I really want to see it?"

Cho nodded and they began to walk towards the great stone steps where Lavender and Pavarti were laughing madly.

"I'll meet you girls in the common room," Emma said.

Padma and Cho nodded and waved, as they climbed the stairs, stopping momentarily to bid a quick hello to Padma's twin.

Emma turned and made her way over to Ron Weasley.


End file.
